


A broken fairytale

by pastelgrungecutie



Series: TMI [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: #angst#pain#feeelsss#alcholism#violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgrungecutie/pseuds/pastelgrungecutie
Summary: This is a story about the romance between Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn and how they were torn apart after the war between fairies and shadowhunters. Please note until I find a co-author there will only be one chapter so please be patient I'll find one as quick as I can!Until then enjoy this one<3Note:DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE WHOLE SERIES THERE'LL BE MAJOR SPOILERS!!!





	

It was late-almost midnight-and pouring outside. Of course it was but at least then it hid my tears so no one asked me what was wrong or why I looked like my lover had just died. This may sound melodramatic but it felt like she had and it honestly would make life easier if she had. At least then she wouldn't be hanging on to her or to the hope she'd be coming back. It had been a month since _the_   _clave_ had ripped her away from her home and dropped her on a remote island right outside of Idris and moved onto the next problem as if it was nothing. I snapped out of my thoughts for a second to pull out the house key and get inside. I took off my boots and set them on the porch so I wouldn't make a mess,put my jacket on the rack,and collapsed onto the couch with a heavy sigh. Expected tears welled in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks making by lip wobble and my eyes squeeze shut. I screamed throwing a pillow at the TV and curled into a ball hiding my face in the crook of my elbow. My heart clenched and felt like it had been bruised and beaten. I trembled in heartbreak fear and anger; my hands clenching into fists to keep from breaking a ton of things and later hating myself for it. Eventually I wore myself out and my lids got too heavy to keep open.  _Sleep my love you need it._ Her voice whispered to me and a moment later I did.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first story it may not be up to your standards so please be kind I do welcome criticism but not hate.


End file.
